Mutant Or Witch
by x-girl27
Summary: CHARMED and X-MEN-Another X-men joins the team-an abnormally powerful mutant. Now 2 people are after her. It's more than just Magneto. Will the three Charmed ones fined her in time, will they find out she's the 4th? And who is the mystery X-manwhiteliger.


~I do not own X-men I do own Cyrine when there are 10 *s it means pov ~ oh and by the way don't ask about the lawn I like cutting it but I'm not obsessed with it I 'm obsessed with X-men! ~ Oh and this is my first story so give me a break~ ************************************************************************  
Ding Dong. "Professor the lawn mowers are here" said Jean 'okay show them what to do' said a voice in her head. "Hi I'm Jean" and you are? " I'm Pepper she's Sarah He's Bobby he's Brian and he's Tim. ************************************************************************ Later ********** Pepper  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" What was that? I wondered. It sounded like a man. I ran over. I saw a man about 6 foot 7 inches he was big and muscular and I saw another man he was being pulled up by the one that was big by the collar so all of a sudden I leaped into the air like an idiot and all of a sudden 3 huge claws came out of my fists I jammed them into his ribs but then right before he died I felt as if the life was being sucked out of me his hand let go but I was knocked out. ************************************************************************ I woke up a day later scared and not sure where I was I realized it was dark it must have been night and then I opened my eyes duh that was stupid. Then I realized a woman was in front of me. I realized this was a lab they must be doing tests. I screamed. Then a guy walked in. I think I heard the women say his name was Logan I believe she said, "show her that it's okay. He went next to me and said it's okay we're Mutants too then three large claws popped out Identical to mine. Then the woman showed me too another room it looked nice and then I saw a man he started to talk oh shit I should be listening I guess he knew because he waited then he introduced himself "I'm Professor Xavier and this is a school for mutants. And I believe you've already met Jean Grey and Logan." "Yes but what are there powers?" I asked "Don't you know Logan's Already?" "Yes but does he have more?" "Only one would ask that if it was that" He said. "How'd you know?" I asked, "I am telekinetic." "And so am I" I answered. There was a long pause he knew I was thinking and the thing I was thinking was that the name Jean sounds so familiar and she looks so familiar. He knew Jean was also thinking although I didn't know, but I could tell she was thinking something and what she was thinking was the same thing as I was thinking. "So you now know 2 of my 6 things I can do." "Holy Crap that's a lot" exclaimed Logan. "Will you tell us?" Asked a woman with white hair. "First I want to know what yours are." I said, "I'm Jean and I'm Psychic and Telekinetic." "I'm Logan-" "Also called Wolverine" interrupted a guy with sunglasses. I realized Logan was the guy I saved. "Yes anyway." said Logan glaring at the guy. "You know my powers-healing power these claws some guy gave to me probably the same guy who gave you yours." "Actually mine are actually apart of me." I said, "she's right it is her power," answered Jean. "See how it only runs through her arm here," Jean showed everyone my x-rays, "It's her own power." I'm Scott Summers," said the guy with sunglasses. "I uh. uh. well let me demonstrate. Board please" Then out on to the board was this laser fiery stuff more like a laser, but it came from the eyes! I was astonished! "That's what I do too!" I exclaimed. "I'm called Cyclops." He answered. "I'm Storm," Said a woman with white hair. "I control the weather." "I'm Kurt Vagner." Said a blue guy, "I can transport." "He's German," informed Storm. "Oh" I answered. All of a sudden a girl walked in. SHINK! Pepper's claws went out. "LOGAN!" yelled the girl. "Stop." He said calmly. "This is Rouge, our newest x-men. "Have I met them all yet?" I asked "yep" Storm answered. "I'm Pepper. My real name is Cyrine (sy-rene) my powers are I have Scott, Logan, and Jean's powers. I also can make fire come out of my hands," I said as I used that power. "And the power to freeze, not like ice but like to slow down molecules and blow things up- speed up molecules. Anyway look," I said "I don't have a fricken clue where I am, but I'm getting the hell outta here!" 'I don't like her. She's acting like Logan. like a punk.' Scott said into the professor's mind 'give her a chance. I'll invite her to the baseball game. She can play and maybe she'll stay.' The Professor answered, "I'd like that" I said. "I may have Logan's powers and I know you don't like him but I'm nice. Trust me. You'll learn to like me." "I don't like her" Scott mumbled to Storm "I heard that!" I called, "and so do I, And I like her. Whispered Logan "Well duh! She's an asshole just like you!" answered Scott.  
  
~Ooh la (starts chanting) Logan likes Ashley, Logan likes Ashley. I've gone insane haven't I? 


End file.
